xmenkidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Hugo Summers-Worthington
Hugo Summers-Worthington II (b. April 8, 2010) is a mutant, a Witch-Whitelighter hybrid and a Phoenix Force host. He is the son of Angel and Dark Phoenix, and the grandson of Cyclops and Jean Grey. He is a member of the Young X-Men. Hugo is a member of the Worthington family, the Summers family and the Grey family. 'History' Early Years 'Powers' Powers as a Mutant Telepathy: He can manipulate the minds of others and even higher order animals within a vast, potentially limitless radius. His notable powers include: *''Telepathic Defence:'' He can manifest his telepathy in a number of defensive ways; *''Telepathic Cloak:'' He can mask his presence and the use of his abilities from being detected by other psions and psychic entities. He can extend these defences to others around him as well. Cloaking via telepathy is not perfect and powerful psychics may notice and 'see' through this ability. *''Psionic Shield:'' Ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of himself and of others minds. *''Telepathic Illusions:'' He can create realistic telepathic illusions and cause people to experience events which are not actually occurring. *''Telepathic Manipulation:'' He can manipulate other people's minds easily, achieving a variety of effects; *''Mind Control:'' He can control the thoughts and actions of others. *''Personality Alteration:'' He can alter the minds of others by force of will, permanently changing their personality partially or entirely. *''Mental Paralysis:'' He can induce temporary mental or physical paralysis. *''Mental Amnesia:'' He can erase any awareness of particular memories or cause total amnesia. *''Induce Pain:'' Can also induce mental pain merely by touching the brow of his victim. *''Heal Trauma:'' The ability to erase a person’s memories and to heal mental trauma through “psychic surgery,” the power to stimulate or deaden the pain and pleasure centres in a person’s brain. *''Mind Link:'' Ability to develop a mental link with any person which remains as a connection to that individual. *''Astral Projection:'' He can project his astral form from his body onto astral planes or the physical planes. In the physical plane he can travel in astral form over vast distances. In the astral plane, he can mentally create psionic objects and manipulate the aspects of his environment. He can communicate with others astrally through his own will, or through contact with the thoughts and memories of others. *''Mental Detection:'' He can sense the presence of another superhuman mutant within a small but as yet undefined radius of himself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. *''Psionic Firebird:'' He can manifest his telepathy as a psionic firebird; whose claws could inflict both physical and mental damage. Telekinesis: Hugo possesses vast telekinetic abilities His abilities enable him to levitate himself or other objects, propel or manipulate them however he wishes, stimulate individual molecules to create heat, and generate concussive force or protective shields. It was later revealed that Hugo is the physical embodiment of the Phoenix Force. The Phoenix powers are infinite. He is able to manipulate matter and energy on a sub-atomic scale, although there is substantial variation in the amount of power he has access to at any point based on his current health, mental blocks (natural or constructed - by himself or others), and sometimes for other more esoteric reasons. Phoenix Force Avatar: A cosmic entity which embodies chaos, especially the act of creation (and necessarily destruction - that creation may begin again), and derives its power from those yet unborn. Hugo's body is permanently tied to the Phoenix Force as a nexus. Phoenix Force thinks that Hugo is its "host, body, and self." The Phoenix Force gives him vast psionic ability to manipulate time, space, matter, and energy for virtually any purpose. Hugo can also revive, absorb, re-channel and preserve any kind of life-form, since the Phoenix is the sum of all life-force. The Phoenix Force can significantly boost his mental abilities allowing him to rearrange matter at a molecular level, to fly unaided through space, create intense heat and thermal energy by stimulating molecular activity to create fire, flames, and concussive blasts. He can also manipulate the voluntary and involuntary responses in the human body. *''Telekinetic Sensitivity:'' This lets him feel the texture of objects he has a telekinetic hold on, feel when other objects come into contact with them, and probe them at a molecular level to identify if they contain alien materials or feel when two things which he has a telekinetic “hold” upon are similarly composed. *''Resurrection:'' Any time Hugo dies, the Phoenix Force will ultimately resurrect him. Sometimes this resurrection is instantaneous, at other times he will spend time in the White Hot Room doing "Phoenix Work". If he dies, the Phoenix Force will automatically create a telekinetic cocoon, known as a "Phoenix Egg". If he's in the Phoenix Egg, the "Egg" is very hot to the touch. He also can resurrect others from death, not just himself. Wings: Hugo possesses the superhuman ability to fly by means of his natural white wings, which span sixteen feet from wingtip to wingtip, but unlike his father, Hugo can make his wings dissappear and reappear.Fully feathered like a bird's, the wings have a very flexible skeletal structure, enabling him to press them to the back of his torso and legs with only the slightest bulge visible under his clothing. Hugo flies by flapping his wings, as a bird does. *''Aerial Adaptation:'' Hugpo's entire anatomy is naturally adapted to flying. His bones are hollow like a birds, making him weigh far less than usual for a man of his build. His body is virtually devoid of fat and possesses greater proportionate muscle mass than an ordinary human does. His eyes are specially adapted to withstand high-speed winds which would hurt the average human eye. He possesses a special membrane in his respiratory system enabling him to extract oxygen from the air at high velocities or altitudes. *''Flight:'' Hugo's normal cruising speed averages around 70 miles per hour (112 kph), though he is capable of diving swoops that reach up to 180 miles per hour (290 kph). He can fly at 150 miles per hour (240 kph) without the help of a tail wind for up to half an hour at a time before tiring to an appreciable degree. Though he generally flies beneath the height of the clouds ([6,500 feet)(1981 meters)he can reach a height of 10,000 feet (3000 meters)with little effort. With severe strain he can attain the highest recorded altitude of a bird in flight (African geese at 29,000 feet (8840 meters) above sea level), but he could only remain that high for several minutes. *''Peak Human Strength:'' Due to his body's natural mutation, Hugo possesses greater physical strength than an ordinary human equal to him in body weight and can lift about 500 lbs. *''Superhuman Stamina:'' Hugo's musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. He can physically exert himself at peak capacity for several hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. His physical stamina while in flight is considerably greater. Hugo can fly non-stop under his own power for a maximum of approximately twelve hours. *''Superhuman Durability:'' The tissues of Hugo's body are somewhat harder and more durable than that of an ordinary human, though he is far from invulnerable. While he can be injured in ways comparable to an ordinary human, his body is structured to withstand the friction caused by flying at high speeds. He can also withstand impact forces that would severely injure or kill an ordinary human with only mild to moderate discomfort. *''Regenerative Healing Factor:'' Hugo possesses an accelerated healing factor that enables him to repair damaged tissue with much greater speed and efficiency than an ordinary human. He can completely recover from non-fatal injuries such as slash and punctures within a matter of hours and injuries as severe as broken bones within a few days. This ability extends to being transferred by blood, thus he can heal others who come into contact with his blood. However, the mutants known as the Neyaphems, can be harmed if they come in contact with his blood. His healing factor also protects him from all kinds of diseases. Powers as a Witch/Whitelighter Basic Powers: *''Spellcasting:'' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *''Potion making:'' The ability to brew potions. *''Scrying:'' The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal. Active Powers: *''Telekinetic Orbing:'' The ability to move things with the power of one's mind also, but through orbs. It's a combination of Telekinesis and Orbing, as a result of one being a hybrid of Witch and a Whitelighter. *''Remote Orbing:'' The ability to orb other people from one place to another without touching them. Whitelighter Powers: *''Orbing:'' The ability to teleport in orbs. *''Sensing:'' The ability to locate magical and mortal charges. Hugo possesses this due to the fact he is half-whitelighter. *''Photokinesis:'' The ability to create and manipulate light. Hugo possesses this due to the fact he is half-whitelighter. *''Healing:'' Abilities as a Ninja Hugo's most defining characteristic is his intelligence, largely due to his interest in memorizing things and his success with taking quizzes while in the Academy. Because of this, Hugo was shown to have very keen talent for observation and analyzing. Through this, he could easily see through most basic deceptions an opponent may use on him. While in the Academy, he excelled in the practice of taijutsu. His stamina and fighting skills were above average, making him very helpful during battles. Elemental Techniques: In addition to the sheer number of jutsu at Hugo's disposal, he has an extensive knowledge of and skill with elemental jutsu. He has shown mastery of his natural affinity towards (?) chakra, being able to use several high-level water-based jutsu without hand seals. Hugo is also very experienced with (?)-based jutsu. He is able to use some of the simplest wind jutsu with ease (sometimes without hand seals). Taijutsu: Chakra Control: Early in his training, Hugo discovered that he had an excellent control over his chakra, and as such he had an innate ability to use jutsu to their maximum efficiency without wasting any chakra. Medical Training: Hugo's natural control of his chakra had been taken to new heights, an ability utilized to its fullest by the training he had done with Emma. With his excellent chakra control, Hugo had turned into an excellent combat medical-nin, and had shown himself to be able to heal fatal injuries with relatively little effort, even when more experienced medics would deem it a lost cause. In his training to become a medic-nin, Hugo had also acquired the ability to pick up on an enemy's movements in a short period of time (without the help of his Sharingan), as a good field medic needs to be able to do to survive a battle and avoid injury if he or she is to fulfil his or her purpose and heal other members of his or her team. This ability allowed him to predict what attack an opponent would use seconds before an attack and then dodge it quickly and easily. Sharingan: As a member of the Uchiha clan, Hugo possesses the Sharingan, the clan's Kekkei Genkai. It first developed when he was 10 years old. His Sharingan genjutsu abilities also increased dramatically over time, allowing him to easily hypnotize opponents (to the point of affecting someone without emotions) with a glance. His skill with the Sharingan has grown to the point where he could overcome the Mangekyo Sharingan genjutsu, Tsukuyomi, with ease. Powers as a Wizard Powers as a Shinigami Expert Swordsman: Hugo is highly skilled in using his Zanpakutō while sealed or in its Shikai. Shunpo Expert: Hugo is proficient in the skill of Shunpo. Kidō Practioner: Hugo is proficient in the art of Kidō. High Spiritual Power: Hugo possesses an above average amount of spiritual power, which is finely controlled. His Reiatsu is ???. 'Abilities' Genius-Level Intellect: Hugo Summers-Worthington is one of the most intelligent beings on the planet. It is also one of his biggest assets in battle. He is one of the few people on Earth to be a connoisseur on other dimensions. Expert Pilot: Hugo is a gifted pilot of fixed-wing aircraft, a skill he appears to have inherited from his mother, grandfather and great-grandfather. Master Strategist and Tactician: Hugo has spent most of his life as a ninja, and being the fourth generation Summers (son of Emma Summers, grandson of Cyclops and the great-grandson of Corsair); he has developed exceptional leadership skills. Master Martial Artist: Hugo has extraordinary hand-to-hand combat ability. Brandon holds black belts in several different combat styles. Due to his extensive training as a ninja, a spy, a shinigami and a member of the Young X-Men, Hugo is an exceptional hand-to-hand combatant, having mastered virtually every fighting style on Earth, most notably ninjutsu, and is also well versed in pressure points and the art of espionage. Multi-lingual: A gifted polyglot; Hugo is fluent in many languages including English, French, Japanese, Russian, Chinese, Spanish, Italian and German; he has extensive knowledge of Thai and Portuguese. Weapons Master: He is a master of many different weapons. Among the known are zanpakutō, katanas, knives, sansetsukon (3-sectional staff), and shuriken. This all thanks to his ninja training, this also makes him able to use anything as a weapon. Vocal ability: Master Astral Combatant: Hugo is trained and excels in astral combat. Strength level Peak Human Strength. Hugo can lift (press) twice his weight easily. He engages in highly intensive exercise. Weaknesses Darklighter Poison: As he is a Whitelighter, Hugo is vulnerable to darklighter poison. The poison in the arrows does not kill instantly, but kills Whitelighters in a slow and painful manner. Those infected by the poison are severely weakened and their magic is neutralized. 'Appearance' 'Personality' 'Equipment' Digivice: Hugo carries a Digivice, similar to the original one. The Digivice allows his Lopmon to digivolve. Digi-Tag and Crest: Hugo carries his Digi-Tag along with his Crest of Destiny around his neck. This allows his Lopmon to digivolve into its Ultimate and Mega form. Weapons Shuriken/Kunai: Wand: Hugo purchased an 11" (wood) wand with a (core) core in 2021. 'Transportations' Category:Young X-Men Members Category:British Category:Americans Category:French Category:Single Characters Category:Mutants Category:Shinobis Category:Witches Category:Whitelighters Category:Wizards Category:Cheyarafims Category:Digi-Tamers Category:Assassin Order members Category:Super-Genius Intelligence Category:Peak Human Strength Category:Normal Speed Category:Regenerative Durability Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Multiple forms of Energy Projection Category:Fighting Ability - Master of all forms of combat Category:Summers family Category:Grey family Category:Uchiha clan Category:Worthington family Category:Shirogane clan Category:Telekinetics Category:Telepaths Category:Wings Category:Blue Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Male Characters Category:Characters born in 2010 Category:Aries (sign) Category:Healers Category:Phoenix Force avatars Category:Omega-Level Mutants Category:Characters Category:Orbing Category:House of Beast Category:Healing Blood Category:Crest of Destiny Bearers Category:Shinigamis Category:Twins Category:English Category:Hufflepuffs